Counting Down the Days
by thewearylover
Summary: It was only a matter of time before she left.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The days seamlessly dragged together as each week, and month dragged on.

It was times like these Sasuke wondered if all of this was even worth it. This was because his words and actions still lacked the happiness, and love, that so many wished for him.

He had returned to Konoha in order to show some sort of appreciation for all that Itachi and Team 7 had done for him. Whether or not he would ever admit it; he owed them his life because he knew that if he were still a missing-nin he would be chased by any ninja who was able to take on a mission. He also knew that without those special people he would not be able to freely walk around Konoha.

Well, at least as free as an ex-traitor could be. Since every time he stepped outside of his home he would be watched, by every civilian and, by every ninja who didn't know him personally. And while the truth about his family had spread throughout the village that didn't stop people from watching him with either looks of sympathy or weariness.

Sasuke's resolve to show his gratitude even went on to include appeasing Naruto and Kakashi by starting a relationship with Sakura as they thought she deserved to know he actually cared, in some way or another. Despite all of their initial discontent with Sasuke when he had proposed a romantic relationship with Sakura. All Naruto and Kakashi would do was watch as she agreed and, wait for her to run to them crying.

Their team had been through a lot and at that point all they wanted was to just be together; back to how they were before, going on missions and having ramen.

Perhaps Sakura went along with it to be more than a girl crying on the sidelines or, maybe she did love him and wanted him to be happy no matter what. But, Sasuke knew better than to fall into the grasp of emotions; as eventually everybody will realize he is not worth it and leave. After all, he had nearly ruined everything else they loved.

While he would not call their 'relationship' a relationship they had a routine. They would wake up early to train and have a quick meal before she had to leave for the hospital or if he had a mission and at the end of the day one of them would prepare dinner and then they would go to bed.

Not once had they ever been intimate and it didn't seem to bother Sakura and while Sasuke would sometimes have the urge; he would resist because he believed it wasn't fair for him to take everything of her. Regardless, if he decided to exploit her in other ways, as he knew that she would still drop everything if it meant pleasing him in some way.

Hearing a door open and close he was broken out of his thoughts to be greeted by Naruto, who had clearly just finished his day of paperwork. Naruto was not Hokage but, Kakashi was, which meant Naruto would do everything he could that he thought would secure his position as future Hokage. Not that there were many who believed he did not deserve the position.

Plopping himself on the couch Naruto heaved a deep sigh, immediately staring Sasuke down.

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Sasuke.

"Nothing happened with Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing, our routine has not changed."

Knowing Sasuke would not lie to him about his and Sakura's current situation Naruto decided to leave the interrogation behind.

"Sakura-chan… Today she just, I don't know. I guess I'm just being an overly-protective brother" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Well, did Sakura-chan re-stock your ramen shelf yet?" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet effectively changing the subject.

The two didn't share much conversation after that and Naruto left once he finished his bowls of ramen. Something clearly still on his mind as he was not eager to tell Sasuke about how lazy Kakashi was and how he would be a better Hokage. Closing the door behind him, Sasuke would have to remind Sakura to lock their door even if he was home; just to avoid moments like that.

Moments that were not what Sasuke was used to.

Returning to the silence that Sasuke was accustomed to, he allowed his mind to wander to wonder if there was anything wrong with Sakura. Had she missed another meal or exhausted herself again? Was she finally realizing that he was not worth her devotion? Especially with her recent fame of surpassing Tsunade and care for the entire Shinobi Alliance during; she was well respected and had earned many admirers from all nations. Sasuke was not a fool, he knew that the day would come sooner or later when she would leave him for someone who could love her like he could not.

What would he do when that day came?

Team 7 would try to remain the same but Sasuke would never be able to keep up the facade. Sakura too by then would realize just how much a bastard he was and avoid him, missing team training sessions and hang-outs. They would never be the same.

Why had he even proposed the idea of starting a relationship with Sakura? It only brought temporary contentment, and eventually it would bring disappointment and prove every word and action on her end to be hollow. After all, why believe that she truly did love him? She had no reason to love him, it made no sense. There was no way he would accept her love as true because it would only cause him to feel something more than what was included in their current 'relationship'.

The day Sakura turns away from him, for good, it will only prove just how much of a monster he is. Thinking about it only makes him grow to hate himself more and more because he was letting Itachi and Team 7's efforts go to waste.


End file.
